Sketches of Emotions
by DreamGuide
Summary: Songfics for every character, starting with Collin. I dunno why I did it, just sounded like fun. I didn't know what to title it, I guess this will do?
1. Wish You Were Here

Okay, here's the deal. Every chapter is a songfic for a different character. I will try (note the try) to do one song/chapter for every Daughter and their boyfriend. I hope you like, I was just bored and thought it would be cute. My first song fics, be gentle…

Character: Collin

Scene: Collin is spending a nice quiet afternoon on the beach, thinking about Jimena.

Song: "Wish You Were Here" by Incubus and written by Incubus

__

I dig my toes into the sand

Collin holds the long smooth board next to him as he gazes over the vast and shimmering ocean. He breaths in the salty ocean air. A smile wisps across his face as he wades into the cold water. 

__

The ocean looks like a thousand diamonds strewn across a blue blanket

He paddles up to the oncoming wave and stands in its wake. 

__

I lean against the wind, pretend that I am weightless

Shifting his weight to the flow of the wave, Collin became one with his board.

__

And in this moment I am happy

He closes his eyes and thinks of Jimena.

__

I wish you were here 

I wish you were here

I wish you were here

I wish you were here…

The wave ends and so does Collin's ride. He grabs his bobbing surfboard and heads back to the beach. He puts his board gently down on a soft patch of sand. 

__

I lay my head into the sand

Collin watched as day came to an end. The bright colors of twilight danced upon the water, obscuring the horizon, combining Heaven and Earth.

__

The sky resembles a back lit canopy with holes punched in it

Collin counted the stars poking out through the darkening abyss. Watching for skittish shooting stars. 

__

I'm counting UFO's, I signal them with my lighter

Collin closed his eyes and sighed. This day, this afternoon, it was so perfect. Only one thing was missing. 

Collin felt heat as something pressed against his side. He turned his head and opened his beautiful eyes. Jimena was lying next to him. A cool smile spread on his face.

__

And in this moment I am happy, happy

"Hey" she said, snuggling up against his bare chest.

"Hey," he replied back, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into him. He kissed her gently. They both raised their heads and looked at the stars.

__

I wish you were here

I wish you were here

I wish you were here

I wish you were here

"Collin" Jimena whispered to him.

"Hmm?" He mused her.

"Will you take me surfing?" 

Collin laughed and pulled himself to his feet, then helped Jimena up. "C'mon." He held Jimena around her waist as they rode teetered on top of a wave….

__

The world's a roller coaster and I am not strapped in. Maybe I should hold with care, but my hands are busy in the air.

Collin and Jimena rode the wave till it close. After a long and slow kiss goodnight, Collin drove home and spent the night thinking about Jimena.

__

I wish you were here

I wish you were here

I wish you were here

I wish you were here… 

__


	2. Somewhere Out There

Character: Catty. I don't really remember much of Catty's story. So I put in what I remembered and added in some things I thought would be applicable. Cute things, sweet things. 

Scene: Catty is feeling lonely and wondering around the streets on a Friday night. She heads up to the desert to think when she remembers Chris.

Song: "Somewhere Out There" by Our Lady Peace. Written by Raine Maida (main vocals guy)

"It's Friday night, and I am alone." Catty thought to herself, kicking stones as she walked along a dark deserted neighborhood street. "Everyone else has a date, all except me." She sighed. "Chris, where are you?" 

She looked up at the sky. "I hate living in the city!" She half cried. "You can never see the stars." Catty threw down her skateboard and hoped on. She decided to head to the desert where her "grandmother" lives. The stars are not drown by the city lights there. 

She skated with a half interest as her mind wondered to the last time she saw him. Back to that fateful night when she fought with all her might in vain. The scroll was lost in time, and Chris, her Chris, was out looking for it.

__

Last time I talked to you

You were lonely and out of place.

Catty's eyes burned as she fought back her tears. She remembered how she thought she had won, how the Atrox had lost. But no, the scroll still existed; and so did Chris's job. Catty's head lowered as she remembered how her heart sunk when he had told her he must leave.

__

You were looking down on me

Lost out in space

He had told her what he needed to do with such pain in his eyes. Catty knew then, as she does now, that he wanted to be with her. "If only we had more time together!" She thought, biting her lip. After the fight, they only had a few precious hours before he had to leave. 

__

We laid underneath the stars

Strung out and feeling brave

Catty's heat leapt as she recalled that horrid time when he left her. 

__

I watched the red orange glow

I watched you float away

"And I was left here." She thought with venom. I can't be with him. He is out there, somewhere. And I am here, in this hell-hole, where no stars shine…." 

__

Down here in the atmosphere

Garbage and city lights

Catty's light animosity dripped away, telling herself that he had to go. It was his job and he will rid the world of this damn scroll.

__

You've gone to save your tired soul

You've gone to save our lives

Catty smiled as she thought of their first meeting. How she was instantly attracted to his skater-punk sweetie personality. 

__

I turned on the radio

To find you on satellite

"I remember how I used to dream of all the wonderful things we would do together. How naïve I was!" Catty sauntered up the last hill and gave a glance over her shoulder. "Goodbye city lights." She whispered.

Skating down the forlorn hill, Catty smiled up. The stars were twinkling up above her.

__

I'm waiting for this sky to fall

I'm waiting for a sign

Catty reached old homestead cabin that belonged to her grandmother. The house was dark and empty, her grandmother was out…black jack night. 

__

All we are

Is all so far

Catty looked up to the comforting constellations. The stars were her only link to Chris. No matter what time he was in or where on Earth he was, he would be able to look up at the same stars she was. A single tear slid down her face as she thought of what he was probably fighting, the danger he was in. "Is he even still…" Catty didn't want to think it; but she did, "…alive?" She swallowed hard.

__

You're falling back to me

You're a star that I can see

I know you're out there

Somewhere out there

"Even if I never see you again, I will always remember you." She promised him.

__

You're falling out of reach

Defying gravity

I know you're out there

Somewhere out there

"I haven't seen him in so long." She thought with a grimace, "Please, Chris, remember me. I am always here for you. Just come to me."

__

Hope you remember me 

When you're home sick 

And need a change

Catty remembered with a warm, melting smile of the first time they shared a dance. She recalled every detail, down to the kiss he placed on her lips…

__

I miss your purple hair

I miss the way you taste

"Please come back to me." She whispered to him as if he were sitting next to her. 

__

I know you'll come back someday 

On a bed of nails I'll wait

"Fight hard, fight strong. Don't loose faith, for I am with you. You shall prevail above evil."

__

I'm praying that you don't burn out

Or fade away

Catty breathed in deeply as red orange light filled her vision. A dark tunnel shone through the blinding colors. Catty covered her eyes with her arm, keeping back a scream as best she could. When the light subsided, she ventured a look at her surroundings. 

Chris was standing in front of her, beaten and badly hurt…but alive. 

__

All we are

Is all so far

Catty stepped up to him, not fighting the smile creeping onto her face. She reached out her hand and placed it gingerly on his cheek. His hand covered hers, his warmth spreading to her.

__

You're falling back to me

You're a star that I can see

I know you're out there

Somewhere out there

He stepped up to her, closing the gap between them. "I can't stay for long." He said, barely audible. 

She nodded in response, not able to speak due to shock. "I had forgotten how deep his voice is." She thought. A tear rolled down her cheek. He wiped it away.

"I'm sorry," he began, "I should have--my duty is not yet fulfilled…" He began. 

__

You're falling out of reach

Defying gravity

I know you're out there

Somewhere out there

"Shh" She interrupted him. "Watch the stars with me." She led him to the bench swing on her grandmother's porch. 

Catty laid her head on his chest and listened to his heart. She felt the rise and fall of his breath. "Tell me about the stars." She asked simply. She listened to Chris tell the story of the constellations that he learned from the Roman Pirates.

__

You're falling back to me

I can always count on you to be there for me

__

You're a star that I can see

We are always connected

__

I know you're out there 

You will always come for me

__

Somewhere out there

No matter where you are, when you are

__

You're falling out of reach

Even when you leave me, I know we will meet again

__

Defying gravity

We will always see each other in the stars

__

I know you're out there

You will never leave me forever

__

Somewhere out there

I know you will remember me, as I remember you..,

__

You're falling back to me

You're a star that I can see

I know you're out there

Somewhere out there

You're falling out of reach

Defying gravity

I know you're out there

Somewhere out there

You're falling back to me

I know 

I know

You're falling out of reach

I know

__ __


	3. Something I Can Never Have

Okay, sorry it took me so long to write/post another songfic. i souport publik edukation

Character: Stanton. (sigh) We all love this bad ass sweetie

Scene: Stanton can't sleep because he is haunted by Serena. In effort to escape his thoughts, he takes a walk, but can't help but think of his love. 

Song: "Something I Can Never Have" By Nine Inch Nails. Written and basically preformed by The Music Man himself, Trent. 

***She swarms around me, her sent engulfs me, bringing memories before me. I follow her with my gaze. She enchants me, and I do not have the strength to break my stare away from her. She circles me, the only light in this darkness. She is only inches from me, her heat warming me in this desolate cold. I want to reach out to her, she is so close now. I slowly extend my hand. My heart rips from me as pushes it away as a frown creeps on her beautiful face. A single tear falls on her soft cheek…. "Stanton" She mouths…***

Stanton awoke with a start. She was in his dreams again. He will never escape her, for she haunts his dreams. "Serena…." He breathed her name. The one name that causes a swell of love and a swirl of doom. Flashes of his dream still reverberated in his mind as he lay immobile on his vast bed.

__

I still recall the taste of your tears

Echoing your voice just like the ringing in my ears

Stanton shook his head, trying to free himself from her. Sighing to himself, Stanton threw aside his black sheets and swung his legs off his four-poster. He stalked over to his domed balcony and rested his hands on the marble railing. Staring over the beaches of California, Stanton let his mind wonder freely. 

__

My favorite dreams of you still wash ashore

Scraping through my head 'till I don't want to sleep anymore

Without hesitation, he leapt over the railing into a free-fall, melting into shadow just before his solid body would have hit the beach below. Slick and cool, Stanton made his way to her street. To that old style house where his love slept. His being was evil, but his love for her was divine. In the constant fight of good versus evil, she was all he knew. She who was good and evil; light and dark.

__

You make this all go away

You make this all go away

I'm down to just one thing

And I'm starting to scare myself

You make this all go away

You make this all go away

He stopped in front of Serena's dark still house. The pain inside him grew so forcefully that he thought it might tear him in half. He stood across the street to the one thing that made him feel whole. The one thing that gave him purpose. 

__

I just want something

I just want something I can never have

He thought back to the time when things were simpler; before he had met Serena. Everything was plain and easy. He was evil, Daughters were good. Evil fights Goodness, one would win the battle, but the war always continued. Then he had met her. She taught him how to love again, brought out the goodness in him, goodness he had thought dead.

__

You always were the one to show me how

Back then I couldn't do the things that I can do now

He gave a rare smile at the memory of their first innocent dates. Before things had changed. Before everything got complicated. Before he had returned to the Atrox willingly after she and the others had saved him. Now he was the Prince of Night, and it was his duty now to personally lead the Atrox. He still had his love for Serena, and it was destroying him.

__

This thing is slowly taking me apart  
Grey would be the color if had a heart  
Stanton's frustration at his situation grew to a startling fury. He surged in power and sent it to the first object in his path. The old oak tree exploded as Stanton's wrath struck. 

__

Come on and tell me

You make this all go away

You make this all go away

I am down to just one thing

And I am starting to scare myself

You make this all go away

You make this all go away

I just want something

I just want something I can never have  
Stanton anger immediately turned to fear as Serena's balcony doors opened. She immerged, illuminated in a clear blue light. She was a goddess, his goddess. 

He hid, but she knew better. "Stanton! I know you're out there. I'm not stupid. Just come up here, please. Come here and talk to me." 

He did as she wished, but in the secrecy of shadow. She knew he was there, but she didn't force him become shape. He read her thoughts and sensed her fear. If he were to appear before her in his human form, she wouldn't be able to resist him. 

__

In this place it seems like such a shame

Though it all looks different now

I know it's still the same

She sat on her bed and looked at the ground. "Why must you haunt me? It hurts enough as it is, without you reminding me all the time--" She broke off when her voice started to falter. Stanton was surveying the changes she had made since the last time he was in her room. He marveled at her room, how she was able to translate her character and personality into her furnishings. The room reeked of her, he soaked it all in. He cursed himself for not being allowed into her life

__

Everywhere I look you're all I see

Just the fading fucking reminder of 

Who I used to be

He lost concentration and turned whole in front of her very eyes. He stood before, staring deeply into her eyes. She sucked in a deep breath of surprise. They stared into each other's eyes in full trust. Both knew no harm would come to them. Stanton's demonic world fell, leaving only his love._  
Come on and tell me_

You make this all go away  
You make this all go away

I'm down to just one thing

And I'm starting to scare myself

She stood and held her hands up in protest, but he was too fast for her. He slipped right up to her and caught her trembling hands. "Shh" he breathed. He bent and kissed his love. 

__

You make this all go away

You make it all go away  
I just want something 

The kiss deepened as she opened herself completely to him. Stanton's demonic side was slowly returning, urging him to take advantage of the weakened Daughter. As soon as this thought had formed, Stanton pulled abruptly from the kiss, leaving Serena breathless. He ran and dived off of Serena's balcony. He turned into shadow and escaped into the night. 

__

I just want something I can never have

I just want something I can never have…


	4. The Perfect Drug

Hey, sorry for the long wait. Again with the damnation of school for getting in the way of my writing. ;) 

Character: Vanessa

Scene: Book One. Vanessa and Michael finally hook up. They are on one of their first dates. 

Song: The Perfect Drug by Nine Inch Nails written and pretty much done by Trent. (drool)

Michael reached across the candle-lit table and gently held Vanessa's hand. "Oh my God!" Vanessa thought to herself while smiling uncontrollably, "Michael is absolutely perfect! I can't believe I am on a date with him. I always wanted this to happen, and now it finally has!" Vanessa was snapped out of her reverie when an all-too-familiar feeling crept up her arm. 

"Oh no. Not now, please not now." She pleaded with herself. "I cannot fall apart now, everything was going to well."

__

I got my head, but my head is unraveling

Can't keep control, can't keep track of where it's traveling

She quickly pulled her hand away and tucked it under the table. "Are you feeling okay, Vanessa?" Michael asked with concern on his face. 

"Maybe I should tell him I am sick and need to go home right away." Vanessa thought, trying to calm her frizzing atoms. "But I really don't want to go home…"

__

I got my heart but my heart is no good

And you're the only one that's understood

But then he smiled at her and her nerves relaxed. "Come on." He said and helped her out of the table. "I want to show you something." He paid the check and they headed outside.

__

I come along but I don't know where you're taking me

I shouldn't go but you're reaching back and shaking me

He took her to the shore line, insisting that he wanted to show her something wonderful. Vanessa knew it was safe for them to be out at night, for all the stars were out and it was a full moon. Unfortunately, it was just a little too light for her tastes, Vanessa wanted this to be the most romantic night of her life. 

__

Turn off the sun

Pull the stars from the sky

The more I give to you

The more I die.

They finally reached their destination. Vanessa gasped at its beauty. They were one a grassy edifice overlooking the lapping ocean bay. The ocean reflected the stars, blending the known reality. Michael pulled Vanessa down in front of him, and together they sat, taking in the view.

__

And I want you

And I want you

And I want you 

And I want you

Michael arms wrapped around Vanessa and nuzzled her neck, planting soft kisses. Vanessa's attention snapped back to her situation and she noticed that her fingers were disappearing. She needed to break the moment; this perfect moment she was waiting for since Michael had asked her out. "If only he didn't make me loose control!" she thought. 

__

You are the perfect drug, the perfect drug, the perfect drug

You are the perfect drug, the perfect drug, the perfect drug

Vanessa sat bolt upright when her wrist became fuzzy. "What's wrong?" Michael asked, obviously worried he had done something. "No, it's nothing. I just remembered I have a report due tomorrow in Astronomy. I really need to go." She grabbed her purse and took a step away from him. But she was caught.

"Michael, let go please." Vanessa begged him, twisting her arm from him. 

"Vanessa, can't you just blow it off, please. I thought we were having fun." Michael sounded genuinely hurt, which wasn't helping the situation.

"We were, but I just…" Vanessa trailed off as she was being pulled into a locking embrace. 

"Just stay a little longer." Michael's arms were affectionatly wrapped around her torso. 

__

You make me hard, when I'm all soft inside

I see the truth when I'm all stupid eyed

Suddenly, Michael turned Vanessa to face him. His face was shone with something Vanessa had never seen before and couldn't quite place. He lowered his head, his lips hovering just over hers. Vanessa's heart leapt with anticipation. 

__

Your arrow goes straight through my heart

Without you everything just falls apart 

Vanessa closed her fluttering eyes and stood on her toes, kissing Michael like he had never been kissed before.

__

My blood wants to say hello to you

My feelings want to get inside of you

Realizing what she had done, Vanessa jumped back. "I'm sorry," she began. Michael let go of her and she walked away from him, hiding her invisible hand from his view. 

"Don't be sorry if you really wanted it." He said, walking up to her. "Vanessa, I…" He trailed off, not able to find the right words.

Vanessa had an urge then to tell him everything. She wanted to tell him who she really was and why she acted so awkward around him sometimes. "But I can't" she thought sadly. "I just can't."

__

My soul is so afraid to realize

How very little of me is left of me

Vanessa heard Michael sigh. "Do you want me to take you home?" He asked politely.

Vanessa looked at her hand, and was delighted to see it was fully there. "No, I can stay for a little longer, if you like." She teased, giving him a playful look. 

__

And I want you

And I want you

And I want you

And I want you

"Even if he does make me loose control of my powers, I just cannot resist him." Vanessa confessed to herself. "I will just have to deal."

__

You are the perfect drug, the perfect drug, the perfect drug

You are the perfect drug, the perfect drug, the perfect drug

"I have never felt this way before." She confessed out loud to him, his hold on her tightened as he moved closer to her.

"Neither have I." 

__

Take me with you

Take me with you

Take me with you

Take me with you

"Are you sure you're okay? You worried me a little with the--" Michael began

"I'm fine, I just was a little nervous." She replied. 

Michael gave a laugh, and Vanessa followed suit.

__

Without you everything falls apart

Without you it's not so much fun to pick up the pieces 

Without you everything falls apart

Without you it's not so much fun to pick up the pieces

~*~That's the end of it. Again with the apologies for not posting earlier. My next one is suppose to be Derrek, but I have no song for him. If anyone has any suggestions, I will really appreciate it. Thanks! Hope you like it. 


	5. Crash and Burn

Thanks for all of the lovely reviews. Please, keep 'um commin'! 

Character: Derek

Scene: Derek is siting on his porch at night, reading a sci-fi novel. The heroin reminds him strongly of his girlfriend Tianna. Suddenly, Tianna appears, bruised and battered after a long battle with the Atrox. 

Song: "Crash and Burn" by Savage Garden. Written by Darren Hayes and Daniel Jones (whatta hottie!).

****

~Turning to face the battle, the warrior's eyes shone with agony. All her village was destroyed, her family all dead. She and a few of her stronger soldiers were left to fight the loosing battle. The single slash across her dirty face left a trail of blood sliding down her cheek, mixing with mud and a single tear. Singing a war cry that would match the bravest man, she ran into the oncoming force, showing more courage in her last breath than the whole enemy's combined. And then, all was silent.~

Derek looked up from his novel and stared up at the dark sky. A single forlorn star shone through the brightness of the surrounding suburb and illuminated waning crescent moon. 

"She had to be so strong." He analyzed the character in his mind. "She couldn't just ask for help from the Emperor's son, her pride was just too strong to go back to her old lover. And why couldn't she talk to him about her family's death? She was still in love with him, you could tell. I just don't get her damn pride." He scratched his head and then grinned as a new thought caught him. "She is a lot like Tianna. She can't just ever come to me with her problems. She always has to act so strong because of her history. I wish she could just talk to me." 

__

When you feel all alone 

__

And the world has turned its back on you

He laid his book down on the pavement and adjusted his position on the bench swing. "I know she goes through a lot, really, I get that." He bargained to himself out loud. "But whatever she goes through, I am more than willing to sit her and hold her when times are tough and tell her things are going to be okay. But she is just so hard to get hold of sometimes." He sighed and leaned back on the swing, causing it to sway in a lopsided manner. 

__

Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart

I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you 

"Please, Tianna," he spoke softly to no one, "please choose to come to me when times are bad. I want to take away all your pain. Even if it's just for a little while."

__

It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold

When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore

"Derek," his mom called from the kitchen, "Your cell is ringing." She popped out the screen door and tossed it to him. She gave him a wink and a smile, then returned into the house. 

"Hello?" Derek answered.

"Derek." Tianna called faintly. She sounded weak.

"What's wrong Tianna. Are you okay?" He stood up from the swing quickly, causing it to slam against the wall. 

"No, I'm not. Can I come over. I can't go home. Not like this." She asked, starting to cry a little. 

"Absolutely." He said at once. "Do you need me to come and get you?" 

"No, I'll be there soon." She hung up.

Derek sat back on the edge of the swing. Waiting silently for Tianna.

__

Let me be the one you call

If you jump I will break your fall…

She appeared shortly after the phone call, bruised and barely conscious. Derek rushed to her and she fell into his arms. He gently helped her over to the porch swing and sat her down there. He left quickly into the house, assuring Tianna of quickly returning. He cleaned her wounds and bandaged them and then together they sat with Tianna in his arms. 

__

Lift you up and fly away with you into the night

If you need to fall apart

I can mend a broken heart.

"What happened?" He asked softly. 

"Some Followers caught me off guard. I barely--it was a bad fight." She was silent for a long while. "Thank you for taking care of me. I don't know what I would have…" 

"Shh." He cut her off. "Don't worry about it. Just sit her with me and watch the stars come out with the dimming suburb lights."

__

If you need to crash then crash and burn 

You're not alone

"It was so scary, I haven't felt that alone for a long time. I just kept thinking "this was it. I am going to die". It's horrible to even think about it." Tianna started to shake.

"You're never alone, I am always with you. Know that." Derek held her closer and tighter. 

__

When you feel all alone

And a loyal friend is hard to find…

"Thank you." She said, leaning back to look into his eyes. She gave him a light kiss then turned back around. "I was walking back from Vanessa's house. Catty, Vanessa and I were all picking out outfits for Planet Bang tomorrow. I was walking down the side street between our neighborhoods and I just felt this presence. And I knew I was going to have to prepare for a fight."

__

You're caught in a one way street

With the monsters in your head

"I didn't think I was going to make it there for a while." She gave a half laugh to lighten the mood. "But I did."

"Yes you did." Derek replied in a proud tone. "You must have fought bravely." 

She snorted. "Bravely? The only thing that kept me going was…" She stopped herself.

"What?" He prompted her.

"I wanted to live," she started off slowly, "because I wanted to dance with you tomorrow at Planet Bang. I wanted to dance with you one last time." She turned and faced him again. "You kept me alive." 

__

When hopes and dreams are far away and 

You feel like you can't face the day…

Derek leaned forward and his lips lightly brushed Tianna's. "Did I really?" He said with a sly grin.

"Yes," she said softly, "but don't let it get to your head." He cut her off with another kiss.

__

Let me be the one you call

If you jump I will break your fall

Lift you up and fly with you into the night

"You don't know how much I wanted you to say that." He said, staring into her eyes. "I want you to come to me whenever something bad happens."

"I don't want to burden you." She said, sitting up.

"You will never be a burden, you are always a blessing." Derek replied, wiping a dirt smug from Tianna's cheek. 

__

If you need to fall apart

I can mend a broken heart

If you need to crash then crash and burn

You're not alone

"There are just so many bad things in my life, that I want my time with you to be wholly happy. No baddies allowed." She said, pouting her lip out. Looking cute as hell to Derek. 

"I want the good and the bad, Tianna." He said, smiling sheepishly. "I want to take away all your pain." His smile faded into shyness. He wanted to tell her that he loved her. 

__

Because there has always been heartache and pain

And when it's over you'll breathe again

You'll breathe again

"I can handle my pain." She said, her stubbornness finally shining through. 

"I know that." Derek said, clasping her hand in his. "I just want to be a part of your world. Every part of your world brings me closer to you."

__

When you feel all alone

And the world has turned its back on you

"Don't' worry about the bad stuff, Derek." Tianna said. "I want to protect you from it, not expose you to it."

__

Give me a moment please

To tame your wild wild heart

"But you came to me tonight." He said, looking intensely into her eyes.

"I couldn't go home right away. Not like this." She held out her hands indicating her wounds. 

His hurt face must have shown, for she continued in a softer tone. "And I needed to be with you. You always make me feel better."

He smiled and held out his hands to her. She sat down and let him wrap them around her. She leaned back into him, feeling safe and secure. "Thank you for this." She said. "This is just what I needed."

__

Let me be the one you call

If you jump I will break your fall

Lift you up and fly away with you into the night

If you need to fall apart

I can mend a broken heart

If you need to crash then crash and burn

You're not alone.

"Anytime." He replied. Together they sat, staring into the dark vast of space, until they both fell asleep in each other's arms. 


	6. Alive

Again, Thanks so much for the reviews. Honestly, I don't feel I deserve such compliments. My many thanks.

Character: Jimena

Scene: Takes place the day Jimena and Collin hook up. Jimena has a little "squabble" with some Followers, then runs into Collin on the beach.

Song: "Alive" by POD. (does anyone know what POD stands for?)

Tymmie circled Jimena like the hawk circles its unsuspecting, defenseless pray. Only that Jimena was neither unaware nor defenseless against Tymmie, she stood in a fighting stance, watching him carefully. "You are a warrior, Jimena." He cooed to her, "you belong with other warriors. I believe you once belonged to a gang…" he stopped in front of her and caressed the tattooed tear on her cheek, "perhaps you would like to join the best gang around."

The Followers who stood in a silent circle around them smirked, their malevolent faces disturbed by the constant flickering of the blue bon fire. Jimena gave a laugh, "I am not exactly the same way I was back then." She grew more confident, and now took on the role as the hawk, Tymmie now the desolate pray. "Though you are right," she inclined her head, " I am a warrior." She caught all of them off guard with her attack. It was quick and harsh, doing enough damage that she could escape quickly.

She reached the busy shores of the ocean, knowing that she was safe from harm in the crowd. "Close one." She thought to herself, biting her lip. "I did pretty well for being all alone and not prepared. But still" she wondered as she sat down on the warm sand, "how could he think I would still want to be in a gang?" She scooped a handful of sand and let it slip through her fingers

__

Everyday is a new day

I'm thankful for every breath I take

"Now that I can look back on it," she pondered as the sun was slowly setting behind the choppy gray horizon, "being in that gang was so wrong for me, even though it felt like I belonged." She admitted to herself with a sigh. She bent her knees and rested her aching head on them.

__

I won't take it for granted

So I learn from my mistakes 

Jimena raised her head when she felt herself begin to cry. She quickly wiped it away with her hand. It was then that she noticed him. He was surfing so carefree on the waves, doing intricate and difficult moves, yet not showing off. She had liked him for sometime now, but had to hide it away in her heart. "If Serena ever knew about it," she thought with a little smile, "she'd think I was crazy for liking her older brother. But still, I could so find myself--" Jimena jumped at the thought of her thinking something like that. "I love Veto!" She told herself sternly. "I cannot love someone else." 

__

It's beyond my control, sometimes it's best to let go  
Whatever happens in this lifetime

Jimena's heart skipped a beat. She thought Collin saw her on the waves and fell off his board because he was looking at her instead of the water. "But he wouldn't," she assured herself. "He only sees me as his little sister's best friend." Jimena's mouth opened as she watched Collin stride out of the water and made his way over to her.

__

So I trust in love (so I trust in love)

You have given me peace of mind

"Hey Jimena, what's up?" Collin asked, pushing his blond hair out of his eyes with his free hand. 

"Nothing, I was just thinking." She said, trying not to sound dumb. She always didn't know how to act around him. He made her so mad and so happy at the same time, it was hard for her to decide what to say. _  
_He gave her the most dazzling grin, "about what?"

Jimena raised her chin to stare into his crystal eyes. "What it would be like to fly" 

"Maybe I can show you…" Collin answered slyly and picked up his board. "Follow me." He said, heading back to the lapping ocean, "unless you think you can't handle it." 

Jimena did follow him, prepared to show him she was not fearful of anything.

__

I, I feel so Alive for the very first time

I can't deny you

Collin sat behind Jimena, his hands resting on her waist. "Scared?" he teased. 

"No." Jimena answered simply. 

"Then it's time." Collin said simply. Jimena gently stood up, ever aware of Collin's hands placed protectively on her hips.

__

I feel so Alive for the very first time

And I think I can fly

"Lean forward a little," he advised her. Jimena bent froward slightly, "that's it." Collin nodded. "So what do you think? Are you flying?"

"Yes." Jimena answered, smiling uncontrollably. 

__

Sunshine upon my face 

A new song for me to sing

But suddenly, the board was ripped out from under Jimena's feet and she fell onto her back. Tumbling under the water, Jimena saw the dying sun becoming darker and darker. And then Collin was there, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the surface. Jimena coughed as she held onto Collin's shoulders, who was holding her up with one arm and hanging onto his board with the other. 

Collin paddled them to the shore, then sat Jimena down on the now empty beach. "Jimena, are you aright? I am so sorry. I never meant for you to get hurt."

Jimena, resting her head once again on her knees spoke almost inaudibly. "No, don't be sorry, it was the best time I have ever had." 

Collin raised her chin. "Really?" He asked, his beautiful eyes penetrating every fiber in Jimena's defense. 

"Yes." Jimena wanted to go on and explain why, but she found herself showing him instead. She leaned forward and gently kissed Collin.

__

Tell the world how I feel inside

Even though it might cost me everything

"I am so sorry!" Jimena almost shouted as she stood up. "I didn't mean for that to happen."

"I am not sorry you did it." Collin said from the ground.

"What?" Jimena, kneeling down to face him.

__

Now that I know this, so beyond, I can't hold this  
I can never turn my back away

"I have liked you for a long time Jimena," Collin confessed. "I could just never tell you."

__

Now that I've seen you  
I can never look away

Collin stood up and helped Jimena up in turn. "What did that kiss mean? Did it mean you feel the same way about me?" Collin looked coolly down at her, his eyes matching that of the calming waves. 

Jimena only smiled. She wrapped her arms around Collin's neck and kissed him. 

__

Now that I know you (I could never turn my back away)  
"I think that's a 'Yes'" Collin grinned, wrapping his arms around Jimena's waist.

__

Now that I see you (I could never look away)

"What do you think?" Jimena teased, standing on her toes give him a quick kiss._  
Now that I know you (I could never turn my back away)_

"What are we going to tell my sister?" Collin asked, turning Jimena around so they could both face the fading sun._  
Now that I see you (I believe no matter what they say)_

"I don't know, but we'll figure something out." Jimena answered. Collin laughed started to sway with Jimena still in his arms. "Care to try it again?"

Jimena turned to him, a wicked smile on her face, "only if you will ride with me again…"

__

I, I feel so Alive for the very first time  
I can't deny you  
Collin and Jimena waded out into the ocean, waiting for the perfect wave.

__

I feel so Alive  
I feel so Alive for the very first time 

And when the perfect wave came, they had a perfect ride. _  
And I think I can fly_

  



	7. We Will Meet Again

It's not long, but it's cute and I love this song and this band. I'd like to know what you think so please review. Thanks!

Character: Chris

Scene: Chris is in Ancient Rome, searching for the Scroll. He meets the keeper and a conflict ensues. Chris wonders if he will ever be able to see Catty again.

Song: We Will Meet Again by VAST. Written by the indescribable Jon Crosby. I put VAST in my other DoTM fic Protector too, but this is a different song than the one I used before.

Chris turned on his heels, his toga swooshing behind him on the marble floor. He strode over to the cocky Roman politician, Clodius. "Hand it over, Clodii!" Chris demanded in Latin. "If you have it, it must be returned to me."

"I am afraid not, Cassius," Clodius scowled at Chris. "I am positive that I cannot trust you, for you have most certainly been lying to me your whole visit to my humble home." Clodius pulled out a gleaming dagger, the sun shimmered off the blade. "Do you wish to fight me for it."

"You do not wish to fight me, Clodius." Chris warned, "for I will defeat you." He pulled out his own dagger, forged one hundred years into the future.

Clodius laughed and lunged at his opponent, who quickly blocked and made his own attack.

"What do you so desperately need this scroll for?" Clodius inquired between blows and glances with indifference, "who asks you to retrieve such a worthless artifact?" 

"Cattica," Chris answered, watching both Clodius and the scroll at the same time. 

"And who is she to you?" Clodius seemed interested. "She obviously means something to you, but I feel you mean nothing to her." 

This comment caught Chris off guard and Clodius took advantage, slicing at Chris's waist.

He missed, however, but the damage had been done. The scroll slipped into a time barrier and Chris was thinking about Catty. 

Clodius left Chris in the atrium in his anger over the loss of the scroll. "See yourself out" 

Chris put his dagger away and mournfully entered the calumniated garden. 

__

Where have you gone

My love my friend

Chris stared up into gloomy sky. A crack of thunder resounded in the house of Clodius. Drops of rain crowned Chris's head, beading on his forehead, then streaming down his face. He quickly became drenched in rainwater, yet he stood still, letting the water engulf him. He fell on his knees. 

__

Somewhere without the rain

I feel afraid now I feel alone

Will we meet again

"Remember when things were simpler" he talked to an invisible Catty, "remember when we first met? When you were so innocent of the world, when I had no obligations. When we could walk along the beach at night together and not be worried of Evil…" 

__

Can you recall what we once knew

Somewhere without the pain

He remembered her beautiful face, and what it would take to get back to her, the evils he must face. "I am always with you" she had said to him. He knew she had meant it, for he felt the same way.

__

I feel afraid now, but not alone

We will meet again

Chris left the silent house and entered the busy streets of Rome, walking dumbly in a quiet reverie. He strode along the clamoring roadways, hearing nothing. 

__

I can't hear your voice

But you know I feel your soul

He walked in solitude to the Palatine Hill and sat in silence, staring into the open farmlands in front of him. The rain clouds parted, and a rainbow shone forth with brilliant colors over the lands. 

"Catty's okay" Chris assured himself. "I sometimes believe she is stronger than I am. And she has not forgotten me, Clodius was only trying to weaken my defense." Chris shook his head. "That damn scroll. If it doesn't stop slipping away from me, I shall never find it and be able to be with Catty. And I really want to be with her before she has to…." Chris didn't want to think of the day when Catty must decide her future, for it might not involve him. "But I will always love her." He thought.

__

I can't hear your voice

But you know I feel your soul

"I must see her before she decides." Chris formed thoughts quickly. "If I start to follow that scroll right away, I may be following it for years and years. Maybe I should just…." He bit his lip, it would be against the rules, and dangerous.

__

Where have you gone 

My love my friend

Somewhere without any pain

A black mist tunnel formed behind Chris. "Screw the scroll." Chris turned towards the tunnel; "I have to pay a visit first."

__

I'm not afraid now I'm not alone

We will meet again


End file.
